No tan de acuerdo al plan
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Noah debía de darle a Scarlett lo que quería o la cosa podría terminar mal. Aunque no todo salga cómo lo planeó. Secuela de De acuerdo al plan. Noah/Scarlett.


**No tan de acuerdo al plan**

 **Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen:** **Noah debía de darle a Scarlett lo que quería o la cosa podría terminar mal. Aunque no todo salga cómo lo planeó. Secuela de De acuerdo al plan. Noah/Scarlett.**

* * *

—Entonces esta es tu definición de cita.

—Calla y juega, mujer. —murmuró por lo bajo, manteniéndose pegado a la estructura que los ocultaba. Scarlett, a su lado aún, bufó. — Además tú dijiste que te entretenía este tipo de actividades.

Su acompañante se limitó a rodar los ojos, y se asomó un poco por la estructura. Disparó las balas de pintura morada antes de volver a esconderse, y ambos pudieron un '¡Viejo, me eliminaron!'.

—Agradezco que ésta vez no hayas traído a Owen, Eva e Izzy a nuestro encuentro, aunque cuando dijiste 'sólo tú y yo' realmente no creí que vendríamos a jugar paintball a eliminar a unos rockeros y a unos gemelos alérgicos a la existencia misma.

Noah sonrió un poco y al asomar la mirada, pudo ver que habían eliminado al rubio de pañoleta naranja. Sólo quedaban el rockero regordeto y el gemelo con el casco.

—¿Y qué esperabas exactamente? ¿Tal vez quieras ir a mi casa a cenar con mis padres? — sugirió con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa que demostraba lo divertido que le parecía aquella idea.

Scarlett no pudo responder en ese momento. Tomó a Noah del brazo y lo guió sigilosamente hacia otro escondite al escuchar pisadas detrás de ellos. Lo empujó contra el piso y logró camuflarse contra la pared mientras el rockero regordeto paseaba por ahí, con la mirada distraída y su pistola mal sujetada.

Jaló del gatillo y en dos segundos estaba eliminado. El rockero se quedó de pie en su lugar, cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Y diez segundos después, tiró la pistola y corrió, gritando un '¡Están en todas partes, viejo!'. Noah escupió algo de césped artificial y miró a su compañera con las cejas arqueadas.

—No tenías que ser tan ruda.

—Sí, sí tenía. —murmuró y le tendió la mano a Noah. Cuando se levantó, escucharon pisadas, y al girarse con las armas listas fue demasiado tarde. Al menos para Noah, quien recibió un par de balas verdes. El gemelo de casco parecía de repente impulsado, cómo si se sintiera más vivo que nunca. Aunque cuando Scarlett le disparó en el pecho, terminó quejándose en el suelo.

Scarlett y Noah se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros al instante. Noah quiso ir y devolver las armas y los artículos prestados, pero Scarlett lo detuvo, pegando la punta de su pistola en su pecho. Noah la miró confundido.

—Esto es un giro muy interesante dentro del juego. —comentó.

—No quiero nada formal, por supuesto. Pero será mejor que a la próxima elijas algo más privado. —advirtió, recorriendo el pecho de Noah con la punta del arma hasta que la colocó en su quijada, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. — ¿Entendido?

Noah levantó las manos en son de paz, tragando saliva. Asintió, y suspiró cuando ella se alejó. Aunque no debió confiarse, por supuesto, dado que segundos después la bala que recibió en su estómago le sacó el aire, obligándolo a doblarse sobe su cuerpo.

—Bien, entonces esperaré tu llamada. —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y retirándose el campo de juego con actitud impasible.

* * *

Una semana después, Noah llamó a Scarlett. Admitía que no había sido bueno para elegir lugares y actividades para salir con ella, así que esta vez se iría por lo más simple. Le propuso ir a ver una película en la tarde, después podrían ir a un café a pasar el rato antes de llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

Scarlettl dio el visto bueno al plan y acordaron verse en un parque que quedaba de paso a ambos, pues afortunadamente Noah vivía ahora más cerca de Scarlett que antes al mudarse junto a Owen a un apartamento en la ciudad.

Antes de salir, Noah se miró al espejo y repasó mentalmente la cita. Premeditando la mayoría de los detalles para no cometer algún error. Se encogió de hombros, diciéndose que nada podía salir mal esa noche.

Se equivocó.

* * *

Al llegar al parque, encontró a Scarlett sentada en una banca, cerca de una fuente, leyendo un libro pequeño que solía guardar en una bolsa, que colgaba de su hombro. Se acercó, con las manos en sus bolsillos, y ella cerró el libro para guardarlo y levantarse antes de que llegara hasta ella.

Scarlett evaluó el rostro de Noah, y su lenguaje corporal. No muy tenso, no demasiado relajado. Sonrió, más confiada en que esta vez pasarían un rato más íntimo que las veces anteriores.

—Ayer terminé la saga de libros que me prestaste. —comentó a Scarlett, mientras caminaban en dirección a la plaza comercial. —Sigo preguntándome por qué me recomiendas mundos post-apocalipticos.

—No te estoy dando alternativas para asesinar, si es lo que piensas. — respondió, y entonces llegaron al cine de la plaza. Pudieron ver los títulos de las películas que se presentaban. —¿Qué película te gustaría ver?

Scarlett meditó un momento.

—Considero justo que tú escojas la película dado que yo te persuadí de planear algo más acorde a una cita.

Noah volvió a mirar los títulos de las películas que estaban disponibles en ese momento. La adaptación cinematográfica de un best-seller, una película de comedia romántica, otra de terror y finalmente una infantil. Tomó la mano de Scarlett para dirigirse a la taquilla. Estaba distraído, sacando de su billetera lo de su boleto -sabiendo que Scarlett pagaría el suyo, cómo solía hacer- cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas.

Scarlett señalaba con la mirada a un par de personas más adelante de ellos, a quienes por desgracia reconoció al instante.

—Espera, yo no tengo nada que ver. Es una coincidencia. —se defendió, aunque tal vez lo dijo demasiado alto.

O tal vez Owen, dos personas delante de él, reconocía fácilmente su voz, pues se giró hacia él, luciendo una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Amiguito, qué coincidencia!

Su acompañante suspiró, resignada. Y Noah fue envuelto por los enormes brazos de su mejor amigo.

—¡O-Owen, me a-asfixias! —murmuró. Al segundo siguiente su mejor amigo lo soltó. Pero entonces alguien más lo abrazó, estrujando sus huesos. Era Izzy.

—¡Noah, no sabíamos que vendrías al cine! Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabíamos porque Owen todo lo sabe y todo me lo cuenta, ¡pero no creímos que vendrías aquí! ¡Es una completa y absoluta coincidencia! — vociferó Izzy, emocionada. — ¡De saber que vendrías con tu novia no habríamos venido!

Cuando Noah logró safarse de su agarre, la miró escéptico.

—Acabas de admitir que no fue una coincidencia.

—¡Tonterías, Noah! Ahora dime, ¿qué película iban a _no-ver_? —cuestionó con diversión, y Noah notó que Scarlett estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, en señal de que intentaba no pensar en la relación de esas personas con el reality show que la hizo ir a terapia.

Noah notó que Owen ya tenía un par de entradas en la mano, aunque no pudo adivinar a qué función pertenecían. La película infantil definitivamente no era, puesto que seguramente sólo querrían besuquearse y con presencia de adultos y niños Owen no se arriesgaría. La de terror tampoco, dado que no era el género predilecto de su mejor amigo. Todo quedaba entre la comedia romántica y el best-seller.

Noah sonrió de lado y señaló hacia una pared donde estaban dos anuncios, la de la película infantil y la de terror. Notó que Owen palidecía e Izzy sonreía, aunque ni siquiera se había molestado en confirmar a cuál de las dos se refería.

—¡Oh, qué coincidencia! ¡Nosotros también!

—I-Izzy, no es...

—¡Así que te veremos allá!

Izzy tomó del brazo a Owen para dirigirlo de nuevo a la taquilla. Noah suspiró, aliviado.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que ver una que no sea ninguna de esas. —dijo, y se aseguró de tardarse un poco, hasta que pudo ver a Owen e Izzy entrando a la sala que les tocaba; entonces compró entradas para el best-seller.

Compraron algunas pocas golosinas antes de ingresar a la sala. Al escoger sus asientos, se relajaron un momento. Al mirarse fijamente, sonrieron un poco y Noah se acercó a ella, aunque sólo tomó un dulce de los que había en su regazo.

—¿Este nivel de privacidad está bien para ti? —cuestionó, llevándose el caramelo a la boca. Ella sonrió de lado.

—Por supuesto. En realidad no creí que lo harías. —admitió. —Aclaro que no tengo nada con tus amistades, claro, es sólo que todos están relacionados con ese programa.

Noah asintió, manteniendo el caramelo en su mejilla.

—Bueno, si no teníamos una cita tan normal como las parejas normales, es porque yo soy realmente pésimo en esto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, escucharon la música que ponían en la sala antes de proyectar la película. La película comenzó, y Noah tomó la mano de Scarlett. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad durante la primera parte de la película, incluso había una pareja detrás de ellos besuqueándose. Cuando la trampa estaba poniéndose un poco interesante, Scarlett se giró para poder silenciarlos, aunque no lo hizo.

Eran su hermana Gwen y su novio punk. Apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos, intentando no reclamarle a su hermana por estar ahí presente, seguramente a propósito, de alguna forma.

Noah notó eso y suspiró pesadamente, palmeando su rostro.

—Podemos irnos si quieres. —le dijo a Scarlett, aunque ella sólo negó con la cabeza. No pudo insistir, pues el punk de atrás comenzó a patear su asiento, haciéndolo gruñir con molestia.

—¿Acaso te molestamos, princesa? —espetó Duncan, aunque Noah decidió ignorarlo, rodando los ojos molesto. Después de unos minutos, Duncan se aburrió de patearle el asiento. Y Gwen simplemente sonreía divertida ante el enojo de su hermana.

Hubo relativa tranquilidad, durante unos minutos. Cuando la película iba a la mitad, la puerta de entrada se abrió, llenando de luz el pasillo de la sala. Y por las siluetas que Noah logró reconocer, éste se hundió en su asiento.

—¡Noah! ¡¿Estás aquí?! —vociferó Izzy, sin importarle la molestia del resto del público y jalando a Owen tras de sí. La expresión pálida y temerosa de su mejor amigo le indicó a Noah que sí habían ido a ver la película de terror.

—De acuerdo, creo que sí debemos irnos. —murmuró Scarlett. Noah asintió, sabiendo que no se quitaría a Izzy de encima si llegaba a encontrarlo. Sigilosamente comenzaron a recorrer la hilera de asientos, molestando a unos cuántos en el proceso.

Al salir de la sala, corrieron hasta ir a una cafetería dentro de la plaza.

—A la próxima vez, tú planeas la cita. —condicionó. Llamó a la camarera y pidió dos cafés para cada uno. —Al menos admite que todo esto no fue mi culpa.

Scarlett le restó importancia, aunque tenía una mueca en el rostro.

—Fue culpa de ambos por compartir detalles con los demás. —simplificó.

Sus cafés llegaron unos minutos después, y Scarlett rápidamente le dio un sorbo, aunque al recorrer distraídamente el local con la mirada, no pudo evitar escupirlo en la cara de Noah.

Noah se limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa.

—¿Gracias?

—Vámonos, Noah. Por favor, vámonos. —prácticamente le rogó Scarlett. Noah arqueó una ceja y se giró para saber qué había puesto nerviosa a Scarlett.

No podía ser otro que Max. ¡Tenía que ser Max!

—¡Asistente!

Demasiado tarde para irse.

Aún así, Scarlett se levantó, afianzando el agarre de su bolso e intentando retirarse, pero Max logró alcanzarla a tiempo. Noah logró agacharse a tiempo antes de que el libro de Scarlett le golpeara la cabeza, y tan sólo unos segundos después, Max estaba contra una pared, siendo sacudido por la pelirroja.

Noah suspiró pesadamente y se limitó a dar un sorbo a su café.

* * *

—Es una suerte que Owen e Izzy llegaran para detenerte a tiempo. Y tú querías evitarlos. —bromeó Noah, y Scarlett a su lado simplemente suspiró pesadamente, aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Porque tú definitivamente no pensabas no ibas a intervenir.

—Estabas sacudiéndolo cómo si fuera una almohada, ¿cómo me iría a mi? —replicó. Entonces llegaron a la casa de ella. Scarlett suspiró.

—Lamento haber arruinado la cita que planeaste.

—Que me obligaste a planear.

Scarlett sonrió, y se acomodó un poco las gafas.

—Algo tenías que hacer. Aunque a la próxima podemos limitarnos a ver una película en tu apartamento.

Noah metió las manos en sus bolsillos, pensando en aquella propuesta.

—Me parece bien.

Se sonrieron un poco. Y Noah se acercó un poco, lo suficiente para permitir a Scarlett decidir si acortar distancias o no. Aunque lo que sintió no fueron sus labios, sino una mano sobre su cara, empujándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Viejo, tú de verdad no sabes terminar una cita. —se mofó Duncan, con Gwen de la mano, y ambos ingresaron a la vivienda riendo divertidos. Scarlett se palmeó la cara.

—Mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

—Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor.

Un momento de silencio. Entonces se acercó rápidamente para besarla, aunque terminó por estampar sus labios en su nariz.

—¡Noah, de verdad que eres pésimo en esto!

—¡Tenía que intentarlo! —se excusó antes de retirarse.

* * *

 ** _OFIXD, ¡págame! eué_**

 ** _KovatePrivalski97, Chica sombria, Fluorecente y Tinta-Radioactiva, ¡espero que les haya gustado si es que leyeron esta secuela!_**

 ** _Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
